Te daria mi vida
by paola93-dark
Summary: Una intrigante historia, Jo y Meg vuelven a unirse a bailan y muchas sorpresas les espera... Cada segundo que pasa es mas peligro y yo esta dispuesta a dar su vida por la de Meg ¿morira?


-a pasado tanto tiempo ¿no¿Sei?- dijo con una sonrisa meg

-mucho diría yo…-

-bueno mejor déjense de rodeos… en que necesitas ayuda- dijo Jo como siempre directo al grano

-una misión, por los viejos tiempos… al parecer un ex miembro de bailan esta amenazando con matar a mi abuelo, la misión es simple, captúralo con vida y yo me encargare del resto-

- no me parece- dijo Jo volteando a ver a meg

-¡VAMOS JO¿Perdiste la práctica acaso¡Solo será una misión! Además nos dejara dinero extra- dijo con un tono de capricho meg

-no quiero que te suceda lo de la ultima misión… ¿Qué no recuerdas, casi mueres y no permitiré eso-

-siempre e confiado en ti, a donde tu vayas yo iré y se muy bien que no moriré estando en tus manos- dijo suavemente para al final darle un delicado beso en los labios a su compañera

-oigan por favor no en publico- dijo un poco molesta Sei tapándose la vista y volteando la mirada -¿lo aran o no?-

-de acuerdo- contesto Jo sin quitarle la vista a Meg

En el instante un enorme tráiler se estaciona a lado de donde estaban las chicas y de una sola derrapada muy amenazante en atropellarlas

-¡SI MAL NO ME EQUIVOCO AUN NO TIENES PERMISO DE CONDUCIR!- grito Meg un poco molesta

-¿crees que me atrapara la RAPT o que?- dijo Amy mientras se asomaba por la puerta central del tráiler –vamos ¡muévanse! El cliente no esperara todo el día-

El viaje fue corto, llegaron a uno de los galpones industriales de la ciudad y se detuvieron justo al frente del 15, Jo tomo sus armas y bajo junto a meg, la puerta estaba semi-abierta como dándoles la bienvenida… asomaron la vista cuidadosamente para solo notar a un hombre sentado en una silla justo en el medio del galpón y alumbrado por un foco, el resto estaba completamente oscuro… el hombre estaba de espaldas así que se acercaron silenciosamente para capturarlo.

-que decepción… creí que seria mas difícil- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba un control y lo presionaba, acto seguido todo el lugar se ilumino para mostrar a centenares de hombres armados que las estaban rodeando desde el fondo de el lugar

-maldición era una trampa- dijo Jo mientras trataba de cubrir a Meg pero era imposible, las rodeaban en un radio de 360 grados sin escapatoria alguna

-¡ustedes destruyeron todo por lo que nosotros luchamos… mataron a muchas personas muy queridas y AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO!- al terminar de decir esto todos los hombres se abalanzaron así Jo y Meg… Jo encendió la alarma en el transmisor que siempre llevaba en su guante y comenzó a disparar, la espalada de meg estaba contra la suya dándole seguridad de que aun estaba bien… pero temía mas por la vida de su pareja que por la suya, eran demasiados y un acto se lo afirmo cuando dejo de sentir a meg a su lado

-¡JO¡AYUDAME JO!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras estaba siendo arrastrada a una esquina

-¡MEG!- grito desesperada… un tatuaje empezó a aparecer por toda su espalda a brazo, sus ojos se nublaron de furia y arremetió contra cientos de hombres tratando de llegar a donde estaba meg

Un cuchillo se clavo en la espalda de Jo pero es no le importaba, seguía golpeando a los hombres que se interponían en su camino… no importaba si daba su vida pero salvaría a Meg

-¡SUELTAME BASTARDO!- grito Meg provocando que Jo volteara bruscamente… un idiota le esta quitando la camisa a meg y rosaba su suave piel con una navaja, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Jo arremetió contra unos 5 hombres que se interponían en el camino y llego hasta la esquina donde habían arrastrado a Meg, dejándola detrás de ella y protegiéndola con su mismo cuerpo

-malditos bastardos los llevare al infierno- dijo muy molesta mientras meg se acurrucaba en su espalda, estaba muy cansada y agotada como para seguir luchando

No espero mas, recargo su dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar a todo el que tenia enfrente, de repente se oyó un puertaso y era Sei con una ametralladora disparando a todos los hombres sin que se le escapara uno… no paso unos cuantos segundo cuando ya todos estaban en el suelo muertos.

-Meg estas bien-dijo volteándose un poco para verla, esta callo en sus brazos enseguida con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas… Jo solo se limito a colocarle una mano en su cabello tratando calmarla

-rayos, se a escapado- dijo molesta Sei mientras revisaba los cadáveres –de todos modos debemos regresar al tráiler, Jo estas muy lastimada, debemos atender eso-

-si- dijo Jo sin emoción alguna y empezando a caminar con dificultad


End file.
